1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a locking device for a use in a bag for student, a waist sack, a rucksack and the like and more particularly to a bag fastener with a fixing piece having a safety device in order that the bag fastener may not be separated naturally in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Previously, fasteners have been known in which the insert is merely locked or unlocked in the fastening body. However, the prior art fasteners described above include several defects in which the insert is separated from the fastening body due to the excessive weight of the bag while walking or it is easily unlocked even if some force is exerted on the unlocking pusher in a crowded bus and so on. Accordingly, the bay may be opened and its contents will often be inadvertently poured out.